Mind Over Matter
by twerri02
Summary: "That doesn't prove anything, I've seen witches do that" he taunted with a small smile, "It's going to take a lot more that that to impress me love" he mused and I shook my head at his naivety and his lack of respect. Now I felt determined to show the asshole that I was much more than simple tricks. How dare he degrade me by comparing me to a common witch.
1. We Must Be Killers

**"We Must Be Killers" **

**A/N: Yes, I am insane. Someone help me...**

I could feel their presence in the room.

A certain chill electrified the stone walls...an echo through each step he took...It was him again... mid twenties...calm strides...phone in hand... left... pause... another man...younger...incoherent whispers...

"You didn't take your pills"

Angry with her disruption, I snapped my eyes, torn from my visions as waits teed time, openly glaring at the intruder.

As always she was dressed immaculately but instead of black, she had decided on a red dress. However, as usual, it was tight and clung to her hour glass figure. It contrasted with her long jet black waves that were now pinned up. Her pale marble legs elongated with her signature five inch heels.

My hatred only ignited further when I took in the bright scarlet orbs that darted towards me, a maliciousness in her victorious smirk. My speculative gaze narrowed to the stain on her bottom lip which she hastily licked off. It didn't deteriorate any attention from the newfound glimmer she withheld When hungrily staring at me.

...she had fed.

...yet not satsified...

"Your medication?" she chimed and pushed the three pills and the glass of water closer to me but I simply staredunblinking because I knew that scared her.

Part of me wanted to push her through the walls and smirk at the thought of her feeble attempts at retaliating. However, the other more prominent part of me remained numb, wanting to sought out the man in my vision.

I wanted - no, needed to know what he wanted with me.

Why he had infiltrated my night's dreams and my day's visions.

With a defeated sigh, she moved around to my side and crouched down next to me. Her fingers slicked up my arm and then trailed down to my wrist, the hunger in her eyes as she tapped at the cannula. She gulped down her thirst and wasted no time in taking the syringe.

Apparently, twenty eight samples of my blood weren't enough.

Maybe stew to nine would finally do it - fingers crossed.

Them again, the crazed gleam in her eyes told me otherwise. The way she was gentle and solely fixated on the task, in silence told me enough.

She had tasted my blood...

Again, I deliberated the image of how I could kill her.

This time, flames were involved.

"Bella..." my name was whispered with the same fascination and wonder.

We both whipped around to the other naive golden eyed 'doctor'. I used air quotes because he thought as long as he adorned a white coat, carried a folder and a stethoscope, it would cover up the fact that all he was, was a monster.

"How are you this morning?" he smiled warmly, still desperately trying to remind me of the past. He wanted to remind me that I should trust him but I remained placid with a stiff lip set in a grim line.

He sighed, giving in for today and stepped further into the room. "What have you got for me today?" he slipped into the chair opposite me, pushed back his sleeves and began to look through my notebook. "Why number 12?" he inquired with a raised brow and a creased forehead.

In reply, I pushed the other picture in front of him and he look down.

The woman now standing behind him, strained her neck to look at the picture with an inquisitive stare. Soon enough, after checking over the sketch several times I felt her regret and sickening fear that sunk her stomach.

At least I had the satisfaction of watching her grow wide-eyed when looking at her fate drawn in black and white.

Hasn't she ever heard of that wonderful saying; 'Curiosity killed the cat'?

This was one of those rare and prized moments where that saying was actually implemented into reality.

Ten seconds were up and the sketched vision finally transpired into reality as a blur passed through the door. Within two seconds, the woman's dismembered form was on the ground, at the feet of the man that had haunted my dreams.

I calmly watched as her head rolled to the side of the room, her eyes popping out of their sockets, horror-stricken and frightened.

However, the 'doctor' was busy trying to find the culprit. A gasp left him when he spun his head and I felt a barely of emotions roll through him... fear... surprise... dread... and an unexpected concern.

Through this, I had remained still...unmoving...

Not out of fear but out of boredom.

My head was slightly bowed as I lazily peeked up from under my eyelashes at my expected visitor.

His eyes flickered towards me and then he craned his head to the 'doctor', the menacing smirk still in place. "Leave us" he instructed.

The 'doctor' grew hesitant when nervously looking between me and the visitor.

Just go already.

It was only when the visitor took a menacing step towards me that he let with an unspoken promise.

With the doctor gone, I was now left alone...

...with another killer.

**A/N: Like I said, I'm insane...but hopefully that is a good thing, right? **

**This one has been collecting dust for a while but I decided while I'm here - might as well. **

**What do you think? **


	2. Control

**"Control" **

**A/N: Understand that you're still confused but I just love drawing out suspense and leaving you all with questions. Anyway, I hope this answers and leave a few...**

The killer moved towards me, his slow movements were cautious and calculated - as they should be. However, I did not understand the gleam that sparked in his gaze when he glanced at the scattered images overflowing the large desk.

The one dated two weeks ago, caught his eye and he bent down to pick it up. He silently studied it with a pensive expression, still crouched by the floor. I could have read his thoughts but I was more interested in trying to comprehend each emotion that slighted his expressive blue eyes. "Seeing as you knew I was coming.." he muttered and drew himself up so he could sit on the chair opposite me. "...I suppose I am at the right place" he wove his fingers together, resting them on the table with a self-assured smile.

Now, we drew out another silence as he was suddenly fixated on me. I understood that he was attempting what I was by returning the favour and assessing me.

However, unlike how I was trying to understand him through my scrutiny, he was simply trying to spark a reaction and figure out whether the rumours were true.

Now as I grew annoyed with the silence, I decided to answer his unspoken question by flickering my electric gaze up to the lights. He followed my line of sight and watched as the lights began to flicker on and off before sparks began to fly.

I then looked back down to him and arched an eyebrow, wondering if he believed me now.

I was keeping it simple - didn't want to reveal everything to him yet.

"That doesn't prove anything, I've seen witches do that" he taunted, "It is going to take a lot more that that to impress me love" he mused and I shook my head at his naivety and his lack of respect.

Now I felt determined to show the asshole that I was much more than the simple tricks. How dare he degrade me by comparing me to a common witch.

I shrugged and sighed deeply. It was not a usual occurrence that I allowed someone to rile me up but there was something about the smugness he adorned that agitated me.

Drawing in a sharp intake of breath and fluttering my eyes to a close, I held out both my palms, smiling at the suddenness of the electrifying sparks that ran under my skin. It was enough to have the ground rumbling as tremors now rumbled around the confinement of the small white room.

Snapping my eyes open, I heard his audible gasp before it was contorted to a menacing growl. I increased the pressure that was probably closing into his mind, sending searing pain that no witch could even attempt.

"Fine" he snarled but it wasn't enough. I applied more pressure and imagined the flames crawling up his pearly skin, burning him alive and I watched sadistically as he coiled, writhing under my cold stare. "I be-believe you" he gasped, clutching his tightened chest.

Okay.

With a loud exhale, I allowed him the sweet release and instantly his limbs were tranquillised.

He thought he could hide his surprise but I still felt it.

I also felt his worry, his uncertainty and his excitement.

Once he collected himself, he straightened up on the seat and fixed his jacket, now growing more cautious.

Good - lesson learned.

"Well then, if the rumours are true then you know why I'm here" he mused and I nodded, reaching into my pocket to push out the crumpled pice of paper with yet another sketch. This one had been drawn two days ago after I had the dream. I had deiced that I would not share this with the watchers or the 'doctor'.

It was simpler than the past ones that I had done. Just the simple black and white sketch of a clearing in the forest. Several bodies lying on the ground and I'd used a red pencil to draw the blood that teared down their cheeks. A distinguished fire in the corner where the killer stood, his head bowed as he lazily used one hand to hold a beer bottle and the other placed on another killer's shoulder.

He took it from my hands and hastily unfolded, breathing evenly when his suspicions were confirmed. "So will you work for me?" he asked, cutting straight to what he wanted which I respected.

He may have phrased it as a question but from his thoughts and from my visions, I knew that he would try and make me.

"Do you speak?" he questioned and I simply stared, unblinking because I was interested in finding out how he would overcome the obstacle.

I was pleasantly surprised when he signed his question instead and impressed with how good he was.

I suppose my abilities hadn't informed me of everything about him.

Annoyed about this, I reached over and took his hand, happy with his reluctance falling into compliance. However, when my sparks stretched through my fingertips and then met his, he growled lightly and tried to pull away. My strength helped in pinning him down and keeping him still as the connection now grew into earth shattering tremors.

Before flashes of images emerged, I was hit with his bewildered emotions that turmoiled within him.

It began with a hollow emptiness that drained me and sunk my stomach, followed by gripping guilt that managed to numb me. Air was lost on me and I felt like I was drowning but still unable to let him go.

The first sound I made was a gasp.

He let go.

"What was that?" he was now breathing heavy. When I didn't offer a reply, I pushed the table aside and pulled me up, gripping my shoulders as he snarled the repeated command, "What was that?"

Angry that he would dare try to hurt me, I placed a hand on his chest, putting on a bit of pressure but it was enough to have him flying across the room and denting the plaster of the walls.

It was the loud clattering that triggered another vision.

...Twenty guards...The three 'kings'...The wives...

Snapping my eyes open, I arched an eyebrow when my visitor frowned at my sight.

It then dawned onto me that he had probably witnessed how it had most likely darkened to a soulless black as the images overrode my thoughts.

I bent down to pick up one of the pictures and carelessly threw it at him. He caught it and another angered growl left him when he realised that they would be coming for him.

Things were about to get interesting...

**A/N: Beyond amazing response to this story so THANK YOU. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you're still curious.**


	3. Hanging By A Moment

**HANGING BY A MOMENT**

**A/N: THANK YOU all for sharing your love for the story. I really hope you enjoy this one. By the way, the chapter titles based on songs. This one is based on Lifehouse..**

The door was kicked down.

Vampires...always with the violence.

A dozen cloaked guards manned the doorway but after their dark gazes swept over the room, they parted in order to make way for their leader. Unlike the habitual charcoal cloak, the leader approached, shrouded within a burgundy velvet robe. His brothers ranked his sides but had chosen to leave their mantles behind, leaving them bare and almost…vulnerable.

My attention was drawn away from them and over the cloaked figure that now unveiled himself. "Bella..." he smiled widely, intentionally flashing his perfectly white teeth that sparkled menacingly. His steps were graceful as he glided towards me so he could take my face between his hands and placing brief yet all too intimate kisses onto my cheeks.

"Aro" my visitor spoke with a stern purpose. Having already pushed himself off the ground, he now approached us and stood a foot away from his supposed 'king'. It was amusing because he was a foot taller than him and Aro had to tilt his head to meet his eyes.

A falsified grin was plastered as he widened his arms in exclamation. "Klaus! How wonderful to see you again" he appraised, clapping his hands together. "I see you have found my new...prize" his eyes met mine again and a smirk twisted the corner of his lips upwards.

My visitor had now chosen to stare at me too. A similar look of victory now brightened his blue eyes as he too smiled. "I actually came here to offer her a job" he stated calmly and then turned back to his 'king'.

However, as expected, my guests' silent command did not settle well with Aro as his smile fell but he forced it again when shaking his head. "Oh no. No – no – no" he argued, realising that the offer was filled with seriousness "Isabella will have to stay here. She is part of our family" he coerced himself into keeping his tone light and weightless.

"And your prisoner"

The accusation was met with fake and pretentious laughter.

"Oh, Isabella is already part of the guard" Aro tried to remain calm but his trembling was quite visible – at least to me it was. I could also read how his hands had disappeared under his cloaks, probably fidgeting with his thumbs like he usually did when he was distressed.

My visitor was relentless when walking around to my other side and resting his warm hand onto my shoulder. "Do you experiment on all your guards?" he mused with a hint of amusement.

"Not that it's any of your business b-" Aro held up his hand to stop his 'brother', Caius from making a stupid mistake. His blond haired brother grumbled under his breath but complied, taking a small step back behind him.

Once Aro was sure that they were all controlled, his steely stare bore into his "Isabella is special, she needs to be studied" Aro argued, which only made my visitor scoff with a humourless laugh.

When silence prevailed, the visitor's mischievous expression well with the cold air and his eyes were dark and stern. His fingers gripped my shoulder tightly and I whipped up to cast a heavy glare onto him before moving away from his hold. Several gazes began following me as I bent down to gather my sketches.

Once they were in a neat pile, I placed them onto the table and moved around to get my chair. However, upon pulling it with the intent of sitting back down, I paused at the sound of my guest speaking again.

"The girl will be coming with me" he claimed confidently.

I had to bite down on my tongue and curl my fingers onto the chair to stop myself from losing control. I disliked how they tended to speak of me in third person and I hated it even more when decisions were made for me, with the thought that I would obey.

Aro began to lose his patience with who he knew was his superior. "No" he growled but then fought back his rage. His hands quivering when he smoothed down his front suit jacket. "I found her so she will be staying with me" he argued in a more relaxed tone.

"Poorly played Aro"

As I anticipated, my time here was not done – at least not according to the red eyes. This was made clear when Aro took a step forwards which was mimicked by his lap dogs. "You come to my castle – uninvited, may I add. You kill one of my guards and then you intend to kidnap one" he snarled and the fury flared in his scarlet eyes.

"Are you fighting me on this?" my visitor questioned not raising his voice which somehow made it even more frightening – well only to the red eyes.

Aro crossed his arms and the guards followed after. "There is no need for a fight" he reasoned with a light laugh before coldly glancing at me as he stated, "I have already won"

Upon hearing the petty argument, my decision had been made.

"Do y-"

Whatever threat or words of disagreement that were going to be shared were cut off when they realised that the floor had grown unstable. Dangerous judders now cutting through the ground and then shooting through the walls.

Understanding had all eyes now whipping towards me.

Now having their attention, I focused my mind onto the guards at the door and within a twentieth of a second, their bodies crumpled and gasped screams of agony fell from their lips. All that filled the silence was their anguished cries but I soon silenced as an unconscious state overwhelmed them. Darkness was now roaming in their minds as they found the closest thing to sleep they would have.

Silently and languidly, I picked up my papers and lethargically slipped through astounded bodies as I passed the three 'kings'. I only paused to give a curt nod at my 'doctor' but he continuously gaped at me, leaving me proud to see the fear in his golden eyes.

Without another word or action, for the first time, I stepped out of that room, pausing to take in the moment of freedom. It was a regrettable decision and I did not deserve it but I would not sit there for another second, listening to pathetic creatures fight for me or try and auction me off.

The wives before me pressed themselves onto the wall with their faces hidden behind the dark velvet cloth, attempting to make themselves invisible to my perusing gaze.

As I made a move to take my first step towards a new life, a tight grip was on my hand, pulling me back but I did not move. "Isabella" his voice now gruff and forceful when saying my name.

Rolling my eyes theatrically, I reached up and grabbed his wrist, first gently but then grasping it tightly and twisting it thus peeling his fingers off my shoulder. Whirling around, I used my palm and flexed but it had him flying back through in the room and crashing onto the table. A resounding crack echoed through the air and the table and chair scattered around him in shattered pieces.

Not wasting another second on the disgusting killer, I turned around and began to walk down the hallway, not surprised when hastened footsteps whispered after me. However, I was confused as to why he made no move to match my speed. Instead, he continued to lack a few feet behind me but I decided not to waste another second on it.

Rather, I focused on the task of escaping the confinements of these treacherous brick walls. I longed to set my eyes on anything that was not the lavish golds and rich burgundy that decorated the castle's interior. I wished I could be away from the sadistic paintings that all portrayed deaths and brutal war.

Fortunately, this proved to be very soon when I came across the staircase that would soon lead me to life once again. The thought had me quickening my steps and hastily trailing down but I did pick up on how my visitor had also accelerated.

Once I reached the last step, I ignored the wide hallway and took the opposite one. We both continued down, both silent but sharing an air of excitement and anticipation.

We continued on for several minutes with him never asking a question or an enquiry as to where I was going. I pondered over why he was even following me. Did he plan to kidnap me? Did he find what I was doing trivial and nonsensical?

I knew he wanted me – actually, needed me.

Would that be where I ended up next? Mystic Falls?

Nonetheless, the questions were abruptly interrupted at the sight of the streaming light that stretched towards my feet. I warily looked up at the large iron doors that had small rectangle windows that allowed light to flow in.

"What is it?" he spoke, finally standing by my side.

Anxiety was vaguely etched onto his features and his dark eyes hung heavy with perplexity. At the sight of his confusion, I gulped down nervously, unhappy to have not seen this happening.

With a fatigued sigh, I bowed my head but then brought it back up again. I watched closely as his eyes widened with surprise and soon understanding at the sight of my bared fangs and bloodshot eyes. "You're a vampire" he sighed and I nodded.

Yes, I too was a killer – probably an even worse murderer.

After another deep breath, I relaxed my features and fell back to my normal façade. My head bowing in shame and anger to have shown him that side to himself.

Suddenly, I had my head was tilted up with one of his fingers. The same hand then slowly and cautiously slipped down to my shoulder. With our locked gazes, I could read the wariness within his as he slowly inched his touch down to my collarbone.

Somehow, the feverish touch had my breathing heavy and my head spinning.

I wasn't sure if I liked it.

He then dropped his hand but used the other to check my wrists. His fingers circling them, all with an intent and heavy gaze fixated onto me. Apparently he was not done because his fingers then flipped down, threading through my fingers and yet I had still refrained from asking him of his actions.

"And you don't have a daylight ring" he stated once again with certainly. When I made no answer, still shaken with the effects of his gentle caress, he reached up to tuck a stray lock behind my ear. "Good to know you have a weakness" he smirked and I rolled my eyes, making him grin wider.

Before I could comprehend his actions, he had taken off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. Once I realised his intentions, I pulled it over my head, pausing to revel in the warmth as I discreetly inhaled the musky cologne airing the leather. I could also detect the slight hint of aged whiskey which had me salivating.

I missed whiskey – or any alcohol for that matter.

The strange thoughts were interrupted with the loud creak of my visitor pulling at the large door. On instinct, I jumped back onto the wall, flinching away at the threat of the pool of light now pouring in.

"It's okay" he assured me and I was taken aback with the lack of malice. Rather, like his eyes, his voice held warmth and pure sincerity. "Isabella..." he whispered encouragingly, holding out his hand for me.

I stared at his fingers before slipping my hand into his. His warmth now encasing my palm while his other hand then brought me close to his side.

"Don't let me go" I murmured absentmindedly but not really caring that I spoke.

From my peripheral vision, I saw his eyes widen at the sound before he turned back to the door, his hold tightening around me before he vowed, "I won't"

**A/N: Sweet moment for KlausxBella? Do you like Isabella's first words to Niklaus?**

**…Before I go, I would like to leave you with the note that the lovely, Ice Princess xX8088Xx is making her own awards thing for Twilight and Vampire Diaries Crossover. She has just begun it and would like readers to visit her page. The link is - vampire - crossover - awards . blogspot . com (remove all the spaces) or just visit her profile and go on the link. There are many different awards and nominations, so it's worth a look. **

**I will try and update very soon. **


End file.
